New Arrivals
by TKDrift
Summary: Annabelle meets the new people in her life. Spin-off of "Black Crayons" and slight DOTM spoilers.
1. A new babysitter

**Hey guys, this is TKDrift. Before this story begins, I personally want to thank Bookworm Gal for the inspiration and granting me permission to write this spin-off of her "Black Crayon" stories; she's one good writer and an even better person. But just to make sure, her stories, storylines and so forth are hers. **

**So when permission was secured, I had myself thinking; if Mikaela DID break up with Sam and Carly entered the picture, how would Annabelle take it? And how different would "A Child's Innocence" be? With that in mind, I began writing both this story and a revised version of "A Child's Innocence" (Which I will upload soon by the way).**

**And a personal message to Bookworm Gal; as I was unable to reply to your PM last time, I decided to write it here. Thank you again for allowing me to write this and for the inspiration. And don't worry, what you asked me, will be kept, no matter what.**

**Enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>New Arrivals<p>

Chapter 1: A new babysitter

It was a slowly brightening summer morning. Birds were chirping and it was quiet. Of course, for Annabelle Lennox that was going to change soon enough. Both her parents said that it was rude to make loud noises in the EARLY morning, so it was best to keep everything on the down-low for now.

Mommy had told her Sam was going to babysit her for the day, as she had to attend to some "business" and Daddy was still looking for "bad robots". So she began to feel anxious when she began to see a too-familiar Yellow Camaro pull up and park near the house. Annabelle then ran up to the car, practically hopping in place, eager to meet her favorite babysitters.

The car's doors opened and on the left, out came the brown-haired man that was Sam Witwicky, the man who "saved the entire universe", as she loved to put it. From the right door however Annabelle, if not a bit automatically, was expecting Mikaela to come out. Instead, a woman with ocean-blue eyes and blonde hair that almost matched hers came out instead.

"…Sam?" she asked as the pair approached her. "Who is this? Where's Mikaela?"

* * *

><p>When Mrs. Lennox called last night, he was a bit worried. Sam knew too well that Annabelle loved Mikaela, and had no idea how she would react to the fact that him and Mikaela weren't "together" anymore. He personally still couldn't believe how they broke up; they were in the park, discussing what to do after he graduated college. When Sam mentioned that he wanted to work for NEST, she suddenly went berserk, calling him "insane", "stupid" and all kinds of names. While he could mostly withstand those verbal words, one name eventually tipped him off the deep end; "Autobot watch-dog". Having had enough, Sam began to fight back and eventually, the result was the break-up. The pain he experienced from it was indescribably painful. But the day he got the medal from President Obama for saving the world twice, it was that same day he met Carly. In fact, unlike Mikaela, she was a whole lot kinder and gave him more than enough respect as her boyfriend. Carly believed his stories of the Autobots and his involvement with them, having seen them firsthand once and on TV.<p>

And this morning, when he told her they had to look after the daughter of NEST's "top gunner", she was thrilled to meet Annabelle. So it was no surprise that the five year old asked who Carly was upon their arrival.

"…Sam?" she asked as the pair approached her. "Who is this? Where's Mikaela?"

"Annabelle…" Sam started. "This is Carly Spencer, my new girlfriend. Mikaela….."

He looked into the five year old's eyes. As much as he knew she would be extremely hurt, Sam knew she had to know what happened.

"…Mikaela and I broke up. She 's not with me anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I apologize if I am not a good writer. This is not the first time I wrote a story, but I'm still new to all of this.<strong>

**Please review. I appreciate your feedback. Thank you for reading this chapter and I will update as fast as I can.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	2. How Carly's first day went

**Hey guys, it's TKDrift. **

**Sorry I updated so late. I had a really busy time and I wasn't able to upload this. But now I did.**

**So here's Chapter 2 of New Arrivals. First off, I apologize to any Mikaela fans. It just seemed that how Megan Fox got kicked off DOTM because she couldn't keep her mouth shut, Mikaela deserved something like this. But oh well, on with the story.**

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: How Carly's first day went<p>

It took a while for Annabelle to absorb the fact, but now she seemed fine and if not completely, undisturbed by the news. Carly and Sam were now exhausted just from stopping Annabelle from literally bursting into tears, calm her down, and get her back to her regular self.

* * *

><p>4 hours ago….<p>

"Mikaela's….not coming anymore…?" Annabelle slowly stammered. "Wh…why?"

As if on cue, a familiar black-haired girl on a motorcycle appeared.

"Well, well" Mikaela started with a rather unfamiliar and unpleasantly bleak tone. "If it isn't the Autobot watch-dog, his mate, and Annabelle."

Doing his best to hide his growing anger, Sam calmly replied "What brings you here, Mikaela?"

"Just stopped by to say goodbye to…..Annabelle" Mikaela said getting off of the motorcycle.

"Good…bye?" the five-year-old stammered, tears starting to well in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Normally Mikaela would be kind at this situation at least, but she was way too pissed off to be kind to anyone. She was tired of her boyfriend or ex at least, dying or putting himself in situations like those. Breaking up was expected, but she didn't care; wherever she went, most men's eyes would shift to her.<p>

Then a new problem came; saying goodbye to all the Cybertronian-related people. She had already kicked Knock Out out of her garage (She never liked his vehicle mode anyway), but saying goodbye to Annabelle, THAT was going to be a challenge.

The five-year-old she so dearly loved and vice versa, Mikaela decided a quick goodbye would do the trick. So on the way here, she decided to be kind to Annabelle. But it didn't hurt her anymore to see Annabelle about to cry.

"Good…bye?" Annabelle stammered, on the verge of crying.

"Yes, Annabelle. I'm sorry." Mikaela replied.

"But…b. why?" the five year old asked, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"Because…I just can't take it anymore." Mikaela replied. "I don't want to see my…" She shifted a glare at Sam before continuing, "I don't want to see someone close to me die."

Sam snorted at the last statement. He knew all too well that Mikaela was simply tired of him and was just using Annabelle's naiveness to make her look innocent.

"Really?" Carly asked, her tone full of distrust. "You didn't want to see someone die?"

Mikaela simply walked up to Carly, eyes locked with hers and calmly said "Yeah. You got a problem with that, Queen Elizabeth? If you, do then you better know it's best to keep your mouth shut and not say it out loud."

Unfortunately for Mikaela, she had said it a bit too loud and the five-year-old had heard everything. Annabelle simply stood there, frozen in shock. How could she? The girl who babysat her that whole time and loved her like she was her own child, she changed this much?

"Back off, Mikaela" Sam snarled, stepping between his girlfriend and his **ex**-girlfriend. "Just-"

"Yeah, back off." Annabelle suddenly half-shouted. And all three of them stopped fighting immediately as they realized what Mikaela had done; the child had finally snapped.

"I don't want you anymore. I can see why Sam broke up with you. So why don't you walk back to your motorbike and LEAVE!" Annabelle yelled, tears streaming down her eyes.

Having had enough Mikaela snapped "Fine, then." And turned and left.

After that, Annabelle fell to the ground, crying her eyes out. Carly picked her up and began rocking the child gently as she cried into her shoulder. With that, the three went indoors.

* * *

><p>Back to present….<p>

"Here" Annabelle said holding up a piece of paper to Carly. "It's for you"

Taking the paper, Carly's eyes widened at what she had drawn; it was her and Sam, sitting next to each other. And in the ground below them, inside a heart, said SW+CS forever. It was just overall so sweet and cute.

"I love it" Carly simply said, her heart touched. "Thank you, Annabelle." And gave the child a small hug.

"Carly?" Annabelle said after they broke apart.

"Yes?" the blond woman replied.

"Are you going to leave me and Sam too?" she asked.

Smiling and shaking her head, Carly said "No, Annabelle. I'll never leave you and Sam. I'll always babysit you, sweetie. "

Giving the biggest smile she could have, Annabelle hugged her new babysitter, wrapping her arms around Carly's neck. "Thank you, Carly"

Hugging back, Carly said "You're welcome.", rubbing the five-year-old's back.

* * *

><p>It was late at night when Will and Sarah Lennox came back home. The two had expected Annabelle to be crying and kicking furiously like typical kids when they couldn't get what they wanted. But instead, they found Annabelle asleep in her room, Sam and Carly were getting ready to leave, and Carly was drying her now-wet hair.<p>

"I take it Carly was hit by water balloons." Will chuckled as he and his wife came in.

"Yes, I was" Carly replied, chuckling. "I can see why she's called Ironhide Jr."

"Well, you better get used to it." Sarah said, "It's going to become something typical." And Carly's face drew a sarcastic worried/terrified expression while everyone else laughed.

After saying their goodbyes, Sam and Carly left the Lennox residence for their own apartment.

'Annabelle's so sweet.' Carly thought as the couple drove home. 'And after what she's been through today, I'll take care of her as best as I can.'

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it.<strong>

**And if you noticed, I mentioned the Autobot Knock Out. For those who know the Movie toyline, I'll also throw in some of the toy-only Autobots who I thought deserved to be in the movie.**

**Please review, constructive criticism is fine with me. Just don't be so rude please. Thank you for reading this chapter.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	3. The New Autobots and a NEST babysitter

**Hey, it's TKDrift.**

**Sorry for the delayed update. As explained earlier. Some Autobots have been added to the roster from the toyline. But not to worry, I'll make it that there's not too much Autobots. But here's the list of the new bots:**

**Knock Out**

**Skyhammer**

**Breakaway**

**Silverbolt**

**Air Raid**

**Enjoy the story. Just a reminder, I do not own anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The New Autobots and a NEST babysitter<p>

It had been 2 weeks since Carly's first babysit and Annabelle had gotten to like Carly better than Mikaela. The five-year old noticed that Sam seemed a lot happier than when he was before, and so was she.

So one day Carly came alone, as Sam was still in College, and after picking her up, they were driving somewhere. When asked, Carly simply replied she was getting a 'check-up'.

"Why do I need a check-up? I already went to the doctor last time. " Annabelle told Carly in the car.

"Technically yes,but this is a different kind of doctor, so to speak"

Annabelle was about to ask what kind of doctor until she saw her favorite trigger-happy Autobot waving from the building they were about to enter.

* * *

><p>Being one of the few that could fly, Breakaway found himself very uncomfortable being in a building. But Ironhide insisted that this was the only way for him and the rest of the "newbies" to be seen by Colonel Lennox's daughter, the NEST personnel and no one else. Silverbolt and Skyhammer didn't seem to mind but he and Air Raid were desperate to be outside and fly freely. Knock Out simply stated that he would leave if Mikaela was still with the Colonel's offspring, obviously still pissed at her for kicking him out. Wheeljack and Mirage were here too, but Mirage had been quiet ever since they got here and Wheeljack was working on some sort of human device. But all that stopped when two humans, both with blond hair stepped in to the building.<p>

"Ironhide!" The short one cried, running over and hugging the now-crouching-down old veteran's face.

"Hello, Annabelle." Ironhide replied, smiling. "The reason I asked Carly to bring you here is so that you could meet the new Autobots"

Annabelle looked at the new bots, wide-eyed with curiosity. She looked at all the bots; other than Ironhide, she had never seen them before. Coming closer to them she nervously said "Hi"

The blue and white Autobot lowered his head down, and with a gentle and old voice, said "Hello, Annabelle. I am Skyhammer" And gesturing to the other Autobots starting from the red one, he said "And this is Mirage, Wheeljack, Breakaway, Silverbolt, Air Raid, and Knock Out."

As she looked around, the red one that was Mirage simply nodded his head. Wheeljack who was blue gave a more grandfatherly wave, Breakaway and Air Raid (each brown and red/black/white) simply said "hey", the Twins gave a regular wave, Silverbolt (grayish-brown) bent down and gently patted her head with his finger, and Knock Out smiled.

"Hey hey, don't forget about me!" a scruffy voice suddenly came from behind her. Annabelle turned around and saw Carly with an African-American Soldier, and another Autobot, or rather Mini-Con due to his size being a little smaller than Wheelie.

"Hey. My name's Brains." The Mini-Con replied with the same scruffy voice. Annabelle looked at him closely. Like Wheeljack, Chromia and Jolt, he was blue. Also, it seemed his head was about to catch on fire due to the constant smoke coming from his "hair." But unlike Wheelie, his eyes were blue.

Grabbing his head and shaking it, she said "Hello. My name's Annabelle Lennox."

"My best buddy Wheelie's told me a lot about you. " Brains carried on. "I hope I didn't scare you"

Giggling, she said "No, it's ok. I'm fine"

"Oh I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Private Marcus Bradley" The African-American replied. "I'll be your babysitter for today. Carly has to go to a job interview."

"I'm sorry Annabelle, but this is really important for me" Carly said, kneeling down to the child's height.

"It's ok" she replied. At least she was leaving just for today and not forever.

"Be good ok?" Carly asked.

After seeing Annabelle nodding in agreement, Carly gave her a quick hug and then left for her interview.

* * *

><p>Two Hours later<p>

"Ironhide, where are your cannons?" the five-year old asked after the Autobots returned from Target Practice. She had basically sat down with Private Bradley drawing the Autobots while they went off shooting, and she had noticed that her favorite truck no longer bore the twin set on his arms.

"Well, you see Annabelle; my arms were getting tired from having the cannons on then. So Wheeljack made them into this one gun." The old mech replied, showing her his new gun, forged from his two cannons.

"Ok" And with that, he left because he had to deal with "paper issues". So Annabelle found herself alone. Mr. Bradley had went to the bathroom and it was quiet…..until there was a gust of air and Silverbolt, Air Raid and Breakaway flew in from the landing ground. Running over to them, she asked "Where were you?"

Dusting his arm, Breakaway said "we were flying nearby. Just needed some fresh air"

Slightly shocked and confused, she asked "I thought Autobots didn't fly?" As far as Annabelle knew, it was like a rule for every Autobot to be a ground vehicle, with tires and to drive on the road. But these three seemed to be out of that entirely.

Chuckling, Silverbolt knelt down and replied "Not necessarily, little one. Some Autobots fly. We give our ground based friends cover from above. Personally, I am the Air Commander and Second-in-Command of the Autobots, but unlike Starscream I don't want to be in charge."

Nodding in understanding, the five-year old then thought to herself. She always had wanted to fly ever since she saw a video of planes in school. And these 'planes ' were the safest to ride as far as she knew. Taking one step toward them and hoping they were as nice as the rest of the Autobots she asked "Can I ride one of you?"

All three Aerialbots blinked at once. According to Ironhide, the colonel's wife would scrap them down and remake them into trophies should Annabelle get hurt. And they weren't going to take that risk, at least most of them weren't.

"Sorry, Annabelle" Silverbolt began, "We-"

"Can definitely give you a ride!" Air Raid suddenly announced as he transformed.

"Wait, what?" Breakaway asked as he saw the five-year old human joyfully climb into Air Raid's cockpit. "Air Raid, you can't-"

But all the two remaining Aerialbots got in response was a swoosh and Air Raid, along with the youngest Lennox, was gone.

"Well" Silverbolt said "this isn't going to be good".

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah. Instead of driving away, Annabelle has 'flown' away with another Bot, and Mrs. Lennox is not going to like this. Let's hope Air Raid knew the consequences of his actions.<strong>

**Again, I apologize for the late update. School's been way too tiring and a girl I liked rejected me so I was also in a state of heartbreak. Sorry**

**Please review. They are appreciated, thank you.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	4. The newbies get a taste of Mrs Lennox

**Hey it's TKDrift.**

**Just a note****;**** Private Marcus Bradley is the African-American soldier that said "I'll find my own ride home sir" in the scene where the NEST forces board the Ospreys in the DOTM movie. He also blinded Shockwave with his parachute if I'm not mistaken and I thought he deserved a little character. And I did put the Twins in the previous chapter, but they d****o****n't have much importance**** in the story****.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The newbies get a taste of Mrs. Lennox<p>

"She WHATTT?" Private Bradley screamed. He had just returned from the bathroom while Ironhide had finished all the paperwork and they just found out that Air Raid took the Colonel's daughter and then took off. Marcus could not believe it; He had completed all the training sessions last week, and passed it with scores matched only by Colonel Lennox, thus earning him his respect and hope that he would make a good leader someday. But it seemed that it would all now go to waste.

"She went with Air Raid and is…..3000ft somewhere in the air" Silverbolt meekly replied. Breakaway didn't say anything. Skyhammer just stood there, mouth open in disbelief.

"Even more weird is that he knows he's done for once he comes back" Knock Out stated, slapping his head with his hand.

Ironhide sighed and shook his head. Air Raid was one of the younger bots, eager for action although not reckless as far as he knew. But he didn't realize the young flyer would go that far.

But before the veteran could question the newbies any further, Mudflap came into the room. And from his facial expression, he was terrified. And what he said next explained it; "Colonel Lennox's wife is here". And as if on cue, Mrs. Sarah Lennox walked into the room.

"Boys" she asked, looking around. "Where's Annabelle?"

Everyone stood silent.

"I'll ask again" Sarah said, walking closer to them, making everyone all shudder in fear. "Where. Is. Annabelle?"

"Air Raid is-a dead." Mirage muttered.

"Correction, Mirage. We are **ALL** dead." Skids told him. "And trust me; we're **not** coming out alive." Then the green Twin closed his eyes and waited for the shouting to begin.

* * *

><p>Air Raid looked at the five-year-old giggling wildly in his cockpit. The NEST pilots that were previously in there rarely showed any emotion; they only gave out orders, progress reports and so on. But Annabelle here was clearly overjoyed out of her mind. Even with the air mask strapped to her face, he could still hear her laughing.<p>

"Are you enjoying this so far?" he asked the girl.

Still laughing, she yelled "YEP!"

Then all of a sudden, her laughter stopped.

"What's wrong, Annabelle?" Air Raid asked.

"You…you're going to be melted when you go back. My mom's going to kill you"

That comment made Air Raid sweat-drop if he could in vehicle mode; he did know that he was in trouble when they returned to the base, but he was unsure what WOULD happen.

"Look on the bright side, kiddo. At least it's a good view up here" he replied, trying to stay cool.

On que, Annabelle looked out the cockpit and saw a bird's eye-view of the state below; cars had become little rectangles moving up and down the lines that were roads. Rivers and lakes had become blue ovals and curvy lines.

"It's beautiful" she replied in awe.

Suddenly come up with an idea, Air Raid said "Hold on tight, Annabelle"

Before she could ask the Aerialbot what he meant, she then felt a rush as he did a outside loop followed by a roll.

"WEE!" She screamed out loud in joy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…..<p>

"So she's not driving…..but FLYING!" Sarah Lennox screamed.

Bradley, not wanting to speak and lose his mouth, meekly nodded. The Autobots stayed mute, too frightened and…..guilty to speak either.

"Well, who's the one flying her? Please tell me it's Silverbolt" She said, hoping it was at least the oldest flyer that was with her daughter.

"I'm Silverbolt" the grayish-brown Autobot said. "Annabelle is with Air Raid, our youngest member"

"You let my daughter go with the YOUNGEST of you? You of all people should know that the youngest always goes RECKLESS!" She screamed toward the Aerialbot Commander. Knowing her statement more than anyone, Silverbolt simply stayed silent.

Even more dissapointed and shocked, Sarah sighed; she had, in complete honesty expected the older Autobots like Silverbolt and Skyhammer to be at least a **LITTLE** more responsible than the others but she now knew the rule: **NO** Autobot can be a reliable babysitter.

Turning her head toward Bradley, she said, in a calm but still irritated voice "If Annabelle is hurt even in the slightest way, you can be sure it won't be her or that Autobot that's going to be flying."

Resisting the urge to say "No, really?", Bradley nodded again. He could only hope that Air Raid hadn't caused too much trouble for the five-year old. And now he understood why the Twins would make jokes that if the woman in front of him was on Cybertron, the war would be over before it even began.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah. Mrs. Lennox has given the newbies a piece of her mind.<strong>

**A Shout-Out to CyberAngelAlexis: Thank you for the words of comfort. It well…..convinced me enough to move on. Thank you.**

**Review please.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	5. Annabelles's first and only phone

**Hey, it's TKDrift.**

**Sorry for the late update. I moved back to my hometown from overseas and my old school still gives me a lot of work. Btw, everyone saw the new trailer for Fall of Cybertron, right? It was mind-blowing; just awesome. And the part with Grimlock kind of got me thinking; should I put in the Dinobots in the stories? I haven't decided yet but if you think I should, please say so; Poll's up. And if you're thinking there's too many Autobots, let's just say I'm trying to give the Autobots a fighting chance, both skill and numbers.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Annabelles's first and only phone<p>

It had been a joyful, wondrous flight, but now it was time for the youngest Aerialbot and the youngest Lennox to go back to the base.

Annabelle was disappointed; she had perhaps experienced the best and safest flight a child could dream of and the plane that gave her that ride was two minutes away from being utterly destroyed.

Air Raid, however, remained optimistic, though she could tell he too was awaiting his 'demise' once they arrived. But time went by and soon enough the Aerialbot touched down back at the base.

"Thank you for the ride, Air Raid." Annabelle told the jet, hugging his 'nose'. "It was fun."

Transforming, Air Raid smiled and replied "No problem, kiddo. It was my pleasure."

"Annabelle!" the five-year-old turned around to see her mother hurrying towards her.

"Mommy! I flew! It was so beautiful up there!" Annabelle squealed as she ran towards her.

"I can already tell" Sarah replied as she hugged her daughter. "Can you excuse for a short sec? I need to talk with Air Raid here."

"OK" and with that, Annabelle took off.

Air Raid personally couldn't believe it; why was everyone so afraid of Sarah Lennox? She seemed like one of the gentle people, why were they so afraid?

Unfortunately for him, he was going to be proven wrong, in the VERY hard way.

"Did you EVER think CLEARLY before taking my daughter?" Mrs. Lennox screamed onto the youngest Aerialbot the moment Annabelle was out of sight.

'_I stand corrected_.' he thought to himself. As the human kept screaming, Air Raid found himself wishing that Grimlock did crush/kill him back on Cybertron all those year ago for disobeying orders, for he found that more merciful than right now.

* * *

><p>She knew too well that the walls were shaking from her mother's fiery voice and not because of an earthquake. The five-year old was still sad though; even though it wasn't necessarily life-threatening, Air Raid was going through that trouble for her. But he wasn't literally going to die so she decided to stop moping.<p>

"Annabelle, can you come over here for a short second?" a voice said suddenly. Annabelle turned around and saw that the Einstein-bot Wheeljack had called her from his lab. Walking inside, she said "Yes?"

The blue bot crouched down and asked "Do you know what a mobile or cell phone is?"

"Yes, it's a phone that you can carry around" she replied, tilting her head to the left in confusion.

As if in answer, the Autobot reached into his…'pocket' and pulled out a black cell phone. "This is for you, little one."

Squealing, Annabelle leaped and took the phone from Wheeljack. The old Autobot smiled down at the young human. The five-year-old shook her new phone gently, giggling.

"Best part; I tweaked it so you can call anyone you desire by simply telling the phone the person's name. AND it can reach anyone, both in and off-world and across the universe." He added.

Squealing around louder, Annabelle danced around in a small circle. "Thank you" she said, hugging the bot's face, much like she did with Ironhide.

"You're welcome." He replied.

Annabelle pulled away from the hug, smiling. But something stopped the smile, as something behind the Bot caught her attention.

Wheeljack, confused, looked at where she was gazing, but quickly tore off the picture she was looking at.

"Wheeljack..." the child asked. "Who were-"

"Hehehe…..that's a story for another time, kiddo" he nervously answered.

Tilting her head, and then shrugging, Annabelle then skipped out.

* * *

><p>Sighing, Wheeljack looked back at the picture Annabelle was looking at once it was clear that she left. He could only pray to Primus that the child didn't notice the full details of it. But he could only assume that. Then again, maybe if he just hid the picture, she could forget it.<p>

'_Primus protect, I hope you guys are still out there'_ he thought shaking his head, and old habit of his. And with that, he hid the picture and then started to continue on what he **WAS** working on before Annabelle's phone.

* * *

><p>Annabelle didn't understand it; Why did Wheeljack not tell her about the picture? She wasn't able to get a clear photo, but the two things she did manage to get was that the picture had surprisingly English graffiti on it, spelling 'I'll fix you guys, I promise' and that there were five Autobots, all ready for battle but there was something off; they all looked…..vicious. Without the symbols and blue eyes, they looked like Decepticons, especially the one with the oversized sword. Maybe Ironhide could give her the answers.<p>

Speak of the bot, the black weapons specialist came out. As if noticing her confusion, he crouched down to her.

"Is there something wrong?" the veteran asked.

"Ironhide, can I ask you something?" Annabelle asked. When her favorite Autobot nodded yes, she explained as best as she could of the photo that she saw in Wheeljack's lab.

"Uh…..they are…..a story for another time….sorry kiddo" he stuttered. Pouting, she just made a face, and walked away to continue drawing.

* * *

><p>Ironhide just sighed….Annabelle was too young to know what happened to the Autobot…. 'A-Team' as the humans would describe one of the best fighting force. But seeing her curiosity, he would have to tell her…someday.<p>

* * *

><p>Other than the fact about the It was a joyful day…but time passed and eventually it was time for her and her mother to go; Air Raid had come out of his 'talk' all shaken up and traumatized (which she found for some reason funny), Mr. Bradley had miraculously managed to survive his encounter with Mommy and the new Autobots had gone through the 'getting used to Earth' Drill.<p>

"It's too bad this day couldn't go on forever." She groaned as she walked with her mother to the car.

"Well, time flies when you're having fun, Sweetie" Sarah told her slightly sad daughter as they walked with Ironhide towards the road that led to home as the new bots and Mr. Bradley watched.

"It was good seeing you guys." The five year old said as she turned around to face the audience. They all just smiled.

"Come on, honey. It's time to go!" Her mother called out once again, waving from Ironhide, who was now in vehicle mode.

"Bye everybody!" She yelled as she ran off to go join her mother and her favorite Autobot.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Annabelle took out the black cell phone and stared at it. It had been a wonderful day; she met a bunch new friendsAutobots, a new babysitter and she got the best flight of her life. Just those thoughts brought a smile to her face as she fell asleep in the back of the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please.<strong>

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	6. The field trip

**Hey, it's TKDrift.**

**I, REALLY apologize for the late update. SATs are coming soon and I have really little free time now due to that and I used most of it on this for everyone.**

**I hate to break the news, but this is the 2****nd****-to-last chapter. And it all comes down to this; Leo enters the picture. Why? Cause he just disappeared. Something's gotta explain what happened to him. **

**Also, for this chapter I don't really know if preschools do field trips to the military so if they don't, I apologize for my misunderstanding.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: The field trip<p>

It was just another day of preschool. And Annabelle was anxious for some reason, even more than she usually was.

"Ok, class" Mrs. Johnson announced as she got everyone's attention. "Today I have something big to tell you. Tomorrow we're going on a field trip."

That was a surprise to everyone, as it was the first time they had a field trip. Well at least in a long time.

"Where are we going?" Carl asked.

"We are going to see the people who protect our country. Tomorrow, we're going to visit a military station."

That was a surprise for everyone, including Annabelle. Mentions of the military was only when Carl or any of the boys were asked on what their dream was and some of them would reply "I want to be a soldier and defend our country", but other than that, there was no mention of the military or anything.

"So everyone, you must be ready to face the men and women whom you might become. And I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>To Ironhide, little kids rambling about their excitement was something he wasn't used to. The term 'kid' to the Cybertronian at this point in his life was in human standardsterms, high-school students. Because of this, rambling about excitement (at least in his book), would only result in traumatization or death.

So it was then that she was rambling about her excitement about the upcoming day to the old veteran Autobot all the way back home. He could only wonder how a little person like her could talk that much without taking a breath.

"So then Suzie was all scared because it's going to be her first time seeing a gun and really big men. But I think that all the-"

"Alright, alright" he chuckled. "Take a breath, Annabelle. We're home"

"We are?" the child was so excited that she hadn't notice that time was passing.

"Tomorrow's going to be so much fun!"

Ironhide could simply chuckle as the five-year-old ran out of the disguised Cybertronian and into her mother's arms who as waiting at the door.

* * *

><p>To someone like Sarah Lennox, with a robot alien as the family vehicle and a soldier for a husband, life was…well, not quiet. She had spent her past summer stressing over a college student and his girlfriend and her truck's "family reunion". And more recently, her daughter had gone off on a flight and she had yelled her throat out at the 'pilot'. Now her daughter was going on a field trip to the military, which to the little girl was nothing more than a "Bring-your-daughter-to-work" day without her father. But still, at least there was SOMEONE responsible that could take care of Annabelle, unlike the two college students and the towering Cybertronians. And she knew just the right person for it.<p>

So after making sure Annabelle wasn't around, Sarah quickly bolted towards the house phone. Dialing swiftly, she patiently waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Sam, this is Mrs. Lennox. I need to talk to you about something…"

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

The bus ride to the military post was shorter than expected, but that wasn't what had Mrs. Johnson nervous. She knew that Annabelle Lennox's father was a soldier, and a rather experienced one. Any insult (intentional or unintentional) towards him or the soldiers in general would result in the little girl hitting someone again; Carl had learned this the hard way.

But her thoughts were brought to a literal halt when the bus stopped and she bumped her head on the seat in front of her.

"Ok class…" she said, ignoring the subsequent laughter coming from the 2 row of preschoolers behind her, "…..we're here."

* * *

><p>As everyone got out of the bus, the youngest Lennox looked around. It was like the base in Diego Garcia, except no beaches and pine trees. But it was then when that someone showed up.<p>

He was perhaps around Sam and Carly's age, with brownish-black curly hair and rather brown skin. Funny enough, he looked like one of those funny people or 'comedians' (whatever those were) on TV.

"Excuse me are you the preschoolers that were coming today?" he asked Mrs. Johnson.

Mrs. Johnson replied with a short "yes" and nod.

"Alright then, everyone may I please have your attention?" the man asked, snapping his fingers.

Quickly, all her classmates and friends gathered, forming a semi-circle around Mrs. Johnson and the guide

"Hello kids, my name is Leonardo Spitz and I'll be your guide for today" he answered with a small bow. "Feel free to ask anyone here for questions during this time. We will have lunch at 12:10. Now, are there any questions before we head to our first part?"

Much to Annabelle's surprise, no one said anything.

"No? Alright then, follow me please" Mr. Spitz said starting to walk.

As she followed the man with her teacher and classmates, Annabelle looked around again. There were jeeps and a few cars, along with their bus parked in the parking lot. One car looked strangely familiar, but then again it didn't. Shaking her head, she turned her head back to her friends and walked on.

* * *

><p>Leo knew that he wasn't exactly military. He was just there for internships, but Lennox, Sam, Ironhide, Carly and even Simmons had insisted that he be the tour guide to help prevent Annabelle from wandering off, not that Mrs. Lennox had trusted him (But he was still better than nothing). Still, it was going good so far as he could tell, since the girl seemed fine and not running away or suspicious or whatsoever. Surprisingly, it also seemed like Annabelle hadn't noticed that Sideswipe was in the parking lot, ironically parked right next to her school bus. But according to the silver Autobot, she was known to be mischievous and often struck at the least unexpected time. Leo could only shake his head and fear for the worst AND hope for the best. With that resolve, he focused his attention back at the preschoolers.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I know Leo interacted with the Twins more but I made Sideswipe his 'car' so it fits the whole Best-friend thing (I like to think Leo is Sam's best friend and the Transformers Website once said that Sideswipe's best friend was Bumblebee).<strong>

**Read & review please.**

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


	7. A good ending

**Hey, it's TKDrift.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in like FOREVER. I had a SERIOUS writer's block on all of my stories and school/summer stuff had my hands tied. Thus I was off the site for a while.**** But now I'm back. And this**** is truly the last chapter**** of New Arrivals.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A good ending<p>

It had been quite some time since the field trip had started, but now it was lunchtime. As the preschoolers huddled around the tables eating the various foods they had. But to one child, it was time for more wondering. Annabelle could have sworn she saw Sideswipe at the parking lot nearby. And Mr. Spitz seemed a bit off every now and then, always checking on the class and then something behind them and back to them.

As the five-year-old ate her sandwich quietly, she thought if she could pull the same tactic she did while on Diego Garcia. One problem; there was too many people so they would have a better chance of spotting her, but hey it's worth a try. But still, there were too many people. So after the field trip would be a better chance. Besides; Mrs. Johnson just told her that she had to stay at the place because her father was coming to pick her up.

Lunch was shorter than expected. Leo could only hope that the youngest Lennox hadn't done anything reckless or careless.

"So everyone, did you have a delicious lunch?" the college student asked.

"Alright then, before we move on, let me take attendance."

As he looked through the checklist with names, the college student could only wonder; did the youngest Lennox get in trouble yet? So far, nothing had happened but it could be just a front.

"OK, everybody's here." Putting the checklist away, Leo gestured towards the door that read 'Communications' and said "Follow me".

As he explained on how important radio broadcasts were, Leo found himself occasionally looking throughout the little kids for Annabelle. Thankfully, the little girl was still there every time he checked.

* * *

><p>1 hour later…..<p>

The tour had ended without much trouble. The preschoolers were now packing up and boarding the bus while. Annabelle stood next to Leo as she waved goodbye to everyone and Mrs. Johnson.

"So you're Annabelle?" the college student asked as the bus left.

"Mhm. Are you Sam's best friend?"

"Yep. I've known him since we both began attending college." Leo looked up, remembering what happened not so long ago. "It all began when-"

He looked down, but when he did, the girl was gone; the only thing he was looking at was the pavement.

"Oh no….oh no oh no no no no!" Immediately Leo dashed into the main lobby but she wasn't there.

'_Oh god….so this is what Sam feels like'_ He thought as he ran towards the armory; he could only hope he would find her before her father came. Unfortunately, he had failed to notice the small head peeping out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Giggling, Annabelle stepped out of the women's bathroom. Leo was much more easier to trick than Sam and the Autobots. It didn't matter if he was Sam's best friend; he was still not used to what she was like. Annabelle then ran straight towards the parking lot; she was still sure she saw one of the Autobots parked there. The first lane had no one. Same went for the second lane. On the third lane however, that particular glow of silver was unmistakable.<p>

"Sideswipe!"

The Autobot simply blinked his headlights as the five-year-old approached him and hugged his right front tire.

"Does Leo know you're here?"

"No. I'm gonna hide here until he finds me" she replied, climbing onto the shotgun seat. "Can you put your roof up?"

"Oh boy"

As she crouched down while the sunroof went up, Annabelle still couldn't help but giggle at Leo's absolute stupidity compared to his best friend.

* * *

><p>20 Minutes later...<p>

Leo collapsed down on the steps; he had searched literally everywhere and the Lennox was gone. He couldn't take it anymore; Mrs. Lennox trusted him. And he failed her. Leo got up and walked over to the parking lot. He could still see Sideswipe there. Maybe sitting in the driver's seat might help. He got in and collapsed in the chair, hopeless and idealess on what to do. Heck, he didn't even bother to close the door.

"You ok, Leo? You seem…tired." The Autobot commented as his partner signed heavily

"You have no idea; I lost Annabelle." Leo sighed for what seemed like the 100th time. "And now I'm dead as a possum. I don't even-"

"Boo!"

"GAH!"

Annabelle's head suddenly popped out of the shotgun seat. Completely taken by surprise, Leo jumped and promptly fell out the driver's seat and onto the pavement. All the while, he was hearing the unmistakable sound of a little girl laughing.

'_I give up'_ he echoed in his mind, fainting.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe looked over at his unconscious partner. He could also tell from the puzzled look on Annabelle's face that she was slightly regretting it.<p>

"He's ok, Annabelle. Give him about 10 minutes."

"Ok then"

No sooner had she said those words, an all-too familiar GMC Pickup Truck pulled into the parking lot. But to be fair Sideswipe hadn't seen that much of Ironhide before arriving on Earth; when on Cybertron, he rarely saw the veteran. Well, if the video chat what to do about the Decepticon Energon Lake didn't count. Thus he wasn't exactly sure of what to tell him.

"So, was Annabelle any trouble?" The older Autobot asked as the five-year old climbed into his shotgun seat as the hologram of William Lennox deactivated.

"Look at Leo and it will tell you everything" Sideswipe replied.

After a brief pause, Ironhide replied with a sigh

"Annabelle, what did your father say about driving your babysitters crazy?"

"Well, is it my fault that he's not used to being surprised?" the youngest Lennox replied as she strapped on her seatbelt.

Ironhide simply chuckled as he began to pull out.

"Bye Sideswipe. Tell Mr. Spitz I said goodbye!" she yelled out the window toward the two.

Sideswipe simply honked once as Leo suddenly leaped back up….before fainting again.

* * *

><p>On the way home, Annabelle again found herself thinking about what had happened over the past week; Sam had gotten a kinder, more beautiful (at least she thought so) girlfriend that became her new babysitter, more Autobots had arrived on Earth with even more on the way, and another babysitter arrived in the form of Sam's best friend. So much had happened that it was hard to believe it even if the people were right in front of her. Maybe things were taking a turn after the run-in with Barricade and after Mikaela left. With that in mind, Annabelle simply smiled, something that never left her face all the way home.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So in the end, Annabelle drives one last person crazy, Hehehe. And yes, this is the end of New Arrivals. I would just like to say thank you to everyone who enjoyed and read this story. A sequel to this story is currently in progress so expect that as well. <strong>

**This is TKDrift, signing off.**


End file.
